She Likes It
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Korra wonders why Mako acts differently than other guys do.


One thing that really confused Korra, was that Mako liked to stick to her like glue.

It made no sense. Asami, Pema, her mom, and anyone else she knew dated anyone really, was always complaining about how men and boys were stupid, lazy, smelly, perverted assholes who never wanted to spend time with their girlfriends. Korra didn't if this was a good thing or a bad thing, about Mako that is.

Mako was stupid on some occasions, but isn't everyone?

Mako was never smelly. She thinks it was a thing with growing up on the streets and not knowing when your next bath will be. Mako showered every morning and evening, and he always smelled like sweet smoke and cinnamon.

Mako would make the first move for them to have sex MOST of the time but he still wasn't rude about. He didn't refer to her as sick little pet names, and he never slapped her ass, or other body parts.

Ok, he was a bit of an ass when they met, but when he finally admitted his feelings he became the biggest dork alive!

And he ALWAYS wanted to spend time with her! For the love of Raava, ever since she came home after escaping from tarllock's cabin, he's never taken her presence for granted. Yes, they were apart when they had to be, and when they broke up, but still. Glued right to her.

She pondered this as she brushed the pad of her thumb along the knuckles of his hand. His hand that was wrapped around her waist that is. Your mind kinda wanders at 2 in the morning.

"Mako?", she asked his half asleep self.

"Mhhm?", he muffled into her shoulder.

"Why do you shower everyday? And why do you smell like cinnamon? And why do you always wanna have sex? And why do you always wanna spend time with me?"

Silence met her words. She could feel his eyelashes blinking against her skin, so she knew he was awake.

"Is this what you think about at 2 in the morning?", he asked back.

"Just please answer my questions."

He sighed into her neck and placed a quick kiss there as he sat up, and she followed.

"I shower everyday because I hate being dirty. I'm not a germaphobe, I just don't like not going two days without showering. I'm grateful for running water.", he started off.

She giggled a little bit, and smiled in return.

"I smell like cinnamon because that's the cologne Toza gave me and bo so we don't smell like shit after practice. I've had it forever, I don't know where it came from exactly."

She nodded as he grabbed her hand and started brushing her knuckles.

"Now for the sex part," a smirk appeared on his lips. "I don't know why you're confused about that."

"Because I'm not-"

"Korra you are a goddess. You are perfection walking. Don't even try talking like that."

A flush filled her cheeks at his words.

"I always want to spend time with you because…"

He paused and looked back at their pillows.

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Because I've lost everything else, and I've almost lost you more than enough times. And I'm never letting that happen again."

She brought a hand to his cheek and turned his face back to her.

"And Korra, I don't know who couldn't have fun spending time with you. Life with you, could never be boring."

She smiled as she brushed his cheekbone.

"Any more questions?", he asked.

She bit her lip as she thought.

"What do you enjoy most about being with me?"

His teeth showed through his smile.

"I enjoy just the idea of being in the same room with you." he said.

He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm desperate really to be around you.", he rubbed her sides as he spoke. "I'm desperate for your touches, your kisses, your voice, your jokes, your sarcastic comments, your need for something fun to do. Just yourself Korra."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as he placed soft kisses on her face.

"I don't know why the pure fact of that I'm in love with you confuses you.", he laughed.

She nuzzled into his neck as he kept rubbing her sides.

"Does that answer your questions?", he asked her.

She nodded against his skin, and they leaned back in under the sheets, as his arms wrapped back around her waist.

"Oh, and Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"I love showering with you, I love that you smell like the ocean and honey, I love that you always wanna have sex too, and I love that you always spend time with me too."

She blushed as she folded their fingers together again.

"I love you too Mako."

They both smiled as sleep took them both, and they filled each other's dreams.


End file.
